My Girls
by snowfall30
Summary: Riggs has two new girls in his life.


My Girls

Chapter 1: Reason To Live

Riggs was laying on the couch of his trailer. He was not wanting to go to work or even more. He sighed and got up. He got his keys and phone and walked out.

-Later-

Riggs was in Avery's office. He was just setting there. He was starting to get bored. Finally Avery stood up and said.

"There was a teen murdered this morning." He started. "The teen was an orphan. He was staying at a Catholic orphanage that was near by. I want you two to go and see what you can find out about the young man." Avery told them. Riggs said nothing just got up and walked out. Avery and Roger looked at him.

"What is with him?" Avery asked. Roger made a face.

"I don't know, its Riggs, so who knows." He said and walked out.

-In the car-

"What is with you? You have been quiet so far all day." Roger stated. Riggs didn't looked at him.

"I don't know, just not myself." He said and sighed. Roger looked at him and then at the road.

-Later-

They walked into the orphanage and walked around to see if they could see anyone. They walked out into the court yard and saw the kids playing. Riggs watched the kids play. A little girl caught his eye. He smiled when she walked over to another girl. The little girl was in a pale blue old fashion dress. The other was in a plan long yellow dress. She had Marilyn blonde hair and so did the little girl. He looked at them and saw that they kinda looked alike.

"That is Yvette and Odette." Said a voice behind him. He turned and saw the Reverend Mother. Roger turned and looked at them woman.

"Sis…" Roger started but Riggs cut him off.

"Reverend Mother, we are with LAPD. There was a young man that use to live here, that got killed this morning, and we are trying to find out more about him." He told her.

"What was is name?" She asked him.

"His name was Louis McCane." He told her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I knew him, but Sister Maddison knew him better." She told them. The Reverend Mother moved her hand and motioned for a Nun to come to her. Roger looked at the Nun. She walked up to them.

"This is Sister Maddison, she can tell you everything about Louis." She looked at Roger. Roger went to walked with the Sister, but noticed that Riggs was not walking with him. He looked back and saw Riggs watching the children play. The Reverend Mother stepped over and stood beside him. She looked at him and noticed that he was watching the girls.

"Are you looking to adopt one?" She asked him. Riggs looked at her.

"No, I was watching them play. The little girl, where did she get that dress?" He asked her. She smiled and looked at the girl.

"Odette got the dress as a Christmas gift from one of the Sisters." She told him.

"Oh, she looks so cute in it." He said with a smile. She looked over and saw the smile. The smiled was full of love.

"Why don't you go over and talk to them?" She asked him.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea, I'm not good with kids." He said and looked at her. Then he looked away and then back at her.

"Okay, that was kinda a lie. I like kids but I don't know what to say to them." He said.

"Asked them about Louis." Riggs looked at her. "Yvette knew him." She added.

"She did?" He asked.

"Yes, they were good friends, and I'm sure that she would want to know about him." Riggs sighed and walked over to them. Yvette looked at him as he walked over to them.

"Cant I help you?" She asked while taking a flower from Odette.

"I am Martin Riggs. I work with LAPD, your friend Louis was…." He stopped and thought on how to tell her. She looked at him.

"He past away this morning." He told her. She looked away and then at him.

"I had a bad feeling this morning about him, I guess I was right to cry." She told him. Odette walked over to Riggs and took his hand. Riggs looked at the little girl.

"Hey, you must be Odette." He said and knelt down.

"Yep." She said and looked him.

"Odette this is Martin Riggs, he works at LAPD." The little girl looked at her. Yvette giggled at the look on her face.

"He is a cop."

"Ooohhhh. Can I see you gun?" She asked him and he smiled.

"No." He told her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Cause they are not toys." He told her with a smile. "How old are you?" He asked her. She looked at her hand and showed four fingers.

"Your four." He smiled, and looked at Yvette. "How about you?" He asked her.

"Fourteen, we are sisters." She told him.

"You have pretty eyes." Said Odette.

"I do?" He asked her.

"Aha." Riggs smiled and looked at her Nordic eyes.

"Well I think you and your sister have very pretty eyes too." She smiled at him.

"RIGGS." Roger yelled at him. Riggs made a face. Odette laughed at Riggs stood up.

"I got to go, so you be good." He told the little girl.

"You come back right?" She asked him.

"Odette, I'm sure that Mr. Riggs is very busy." Yvette said. He looked at the little girl. She looked very sad.

"I'll be back." He told her. She smiled and ran over and hugged him and ran off to play. He looked at Yvette.

"I will come back tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay, and please get who killed my friend?" She asked him.

"I will." He said and walked off. He walked over to the Reverend Mother and handed her a card. She looked at it.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"My number, just in case you find or remember something that can helps us, or to call me when you need me." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She told him. Riggs walked off and over to Roger.

"What was that about? " He asked him.

"Just being nice Rog." He told him.

-Later-

Riggs and Roger were in Avery's office talking about the case. It was nine at night and they were about to go home. Avery finally told them to go home. Riggs was kinda happy, but didn't want to go home to a empty place. He sighed as he sat in his truck. He went to start the truck and then he is phone rang. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the number. It was a number that he had never seen before. He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Mr. Riggs this is the Reverend Mother at the orphanage that you were at today. I hate to call so late but do you think you can come over?" She asked him.

"Sure, but why?" He asked.

"There is a little girl here that wants you to tuck her in and is throwing a fight cause you are not here to do it." She laughed lightly. Riggs smiled to himself.

"Okay, I'm coming over now." He said and she end the call. He looked at his phone and smiled.

-At the Orphanage-

One of the Sisters opened the gate and let him in. He walked up to the girls building and walked up to the room. He could hear Odette crying and throwing her fight. He stopped and peaked in. She was setting in bed hold her stuff swan. She was in her night grown and blankets were pushed down to the bottom of the bed. Her pillow was on the floor. The Mother looked over and saw him. She went to tell her and he shook his head no. He heard Yvette's voice.

"Please Odette go to bed. You are so tired." She told her sister.

"NO, I WANT MARTIN!" She yelled and then wiped a tear away. Riggs moved from the door and walked into the room. She looked at him and stopped crying. Yvette saw her looking behind her and looked and saw him.

"You're here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am." He said and walked over and picked up the girls pillow and put it behind her. She laid down and hugged her swan. Riggs pulled the covers over her and tucked them around her. Then he sat down on the bed.

"Now why are you acting like this?" He asked her.

"I…I wanted you to tuck me in, but…they told me that you were not coming back." She said trying not to cry again. Riggs smiled and leaned in a little.

"I was going to come back tomorrow but if you are going to act like this for now on. I will not come back at all, until you are being a good girl." He told her. She gasped and then quickly said.

"I'll be good." Riggs smiled and looked at her. Then without thinking his leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He leaned back up and looked at her. She was smiling big.

"Goodnight Odette and you better be good tomorrow or the Reverend Mother will call me and tell me that you are not. Now if I don't get a phone call then I will come over." Odette nodded her head at him.

"I'll be good." She told him again. Riggs smiled and got up. He walked over to the Mother and smiled. He looked at Yvette could see that she was tried too.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in too." He told her. She smiled and moved over to her bed. She got in and he tucked her in. Again without thinking he leaned down and kissed her on the head. He leaned up and said goodnight and he and the Mother walked out of the room.

-In the hallway-

"I cannot believe you got her to go to bed." She told him.

"Yeah, me either." He said in disbelief.

"Think she is attaching herself to you." She told him.

"Yeah, I think so too. May I asked you something Reverend Mother?"

"Yes, Mr. Riggs." She said and started to walk down the hallway. He walked beside her.

"Martin please, but a few things. 1. Why has no one adopted them? 2. Are they really sisters? 3. Why are they here?" He asked her.

"Well 1. Their parents wants them to be adopted together. But most people only want Odette, not Yvette. They want Odette cause she is younger, but I hate to say but Yvette is getting to old to adopt. 2. Yes they are sisters. 3. They were brought here went Odette was a baby. Their parents said to me that they wanted their lives back and didn't want them no more, but asked for them to be adopted together." She told him. Riggs looked ahead with sadness in his eyes.

"I feel sorry for them. They will never get adopted together, and that is just wrong." He told her. She looked at him.

"Were you in an orphanage?" She asked him.

"No, I was put in the foster system when I was thirteen. My mother had bad caner, and she committed suicide, and after that my father became a monster, and beat me and did other things to me. He got busted for selling drugs for the Cartel, and when he went to jail I was placed there." He told her the truth. She stopped walking and looked at him.

"My dear son, I am truly sorry that you went through that." She said. Riggs stopped and looked at her.

"That is nothing. My wife and unborn son were murdered, on the day that she was to give birth to him." The Mother's eyes got wide.

"Oh Martin." She walked over to him. She took his hands into hers.

"What else is going on?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm suicidal, but can't do it myself. She would be ashamed of me. I drink a lot and smoke pot and cigarettes. I am so lonely and miserable that it is not funny. I see Dr. Cahill at LAPD, she has help some but not a lot. I don't know Mother. When Miranda was alive, I had something to live for, but now I don't." He opened up to her.

"My son, you need someone in your life to give it purpose and to feel fulfilled. Either be with a woman or a man, but you will compare them to her." She warned him.

"The pain of it was not so strong now, but it is coming back though." He told her. Then she got an idea.

"Why don't you…" She stopped and thought about it.

"Why don't I what?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Why don't you adopt a child?" She asked him.

"What, no I couldn't do that. I don't think I would make a good father." He told her.

"I am just putting it out there." She told him. Riggs smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you, but I need to get home. I am tired." He said and she let go of his hands.

"Very well son." She said and Riggs thanked her again and left.

-Four weeks later-

Roger had noticed that Riggs would be going somewhere in the evenings after work. But he didn't know where, and kinda wanted to know. He was hoping that Riggs was not getting to drunk. Even Cahill noticed that Riggs was acting different. He was not setting on her couch. He was talking about he past in the foster system.

"It was hell. People say that isn't as bad as an orphanage, but they are so wrong. And once you are teen, you will never get adopted." He told her.

"I say that was hard on you." She asked him

"Well, I like told the Reverend Mother that the pain was not so strong, but it is coming back though." Cahill looked at him.

"Reverend Mother? Riggs you never said that you were..."

"No, I have been going there to see my girls, at the orphanage." He smiled at her.

"Your girls? Orphanage?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Yvette who is fourteen and Odette who is four." Then he thought about he had told her.

"Wait, I said my girls, right?" He asked her. She just nodded her head. He looked away.

"Funny, I think I have been calling them my girls for awhile now." He leaned up and placed his forearms on his legs.

"Maybe Reverend Mother is right." He said.

"Right about what?" She asked him. Riggs said nothing but got up and walked out. Cahill just sat there with a look on her face.

"Sure we are done." She said to herself.

Riggs walked to his desk and pulled up some info on the computer. Riggs was looking at something and reading it when Roger walked over to him. He looked over and then hit a button on the keyboard and closed the window. Roger looked at him with an odd look.

"What were you looking at?" He asked him.

"Nothing really. What ya got? " He asked him.

"Nothing, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner tonight?" He asked him.

"Sure." He said and shut down the computer.

-Later-

Riggs was eating dinner with Roger and his family. Roger looked over at Riggs.

"After work, where do you go?" Roger asked him. Riggs looked a him.

"Roger, you don't ask things like that. Martin you don't have to tell us." Trish told him. Riggs smile and said.

"I have been spending time with two lovely young ladies." He told him. Trish looked at him.

"Two?" She asked him.

"Yeah, two." He smiled. Just then Riggs's phone rang. He looked at it and answered it.

"Mother? What is it?" He asked and that caught Roger and everyone of guard.

"Okay, I'm on my way." He said and stood up. "I got to go." He told them.

"I'll go with you." Roger said and stood up.

"Martin, I didn't know that your mother."

"Oh no, my mother pasted away when I was a teen. That was the Reverend Mother from the orphanage. My girls were taken." He explained.

"Wait what?" Roger asked him.

"I'll explain to y'all later." He moved and walked out, Roger was right behind him.

-At the Orphanage-

Riggs ran in and saw the Reverend Mother standing there.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"The girls were playing in the court yard and we brought everyone in. I saw that the girls were missing and we looked for them and could not find them. Then I went to the camera's and saw that two men came and took them and left this note behind. She handed the note to Riggs. He read it and then handed it to Roger.

"I will get them back." He told her.

"But how, they want a million or drugs and we don't have that or can get that." She said in a worried voice.

"I can get it." He told her.

-Later at an old warehouse -

Riggs walked in with a huge bag over his shoulder. Roger was right beside him. They saw a line of men standing there. There were about six in all to together. There was one guy standing in front of the men. Riggs and Roger stopped a good few feet away. He looked around and didn't see the girls.

"Where are the girls?" He asked them.

"They are on the other side of that door." He pointed to his left. Riggs looked over and saw no windows. He without looking at the men he said.

"I want to see them and then you get the drugs and the money." The man nodded his head and then moved his head for one of the men to go and open the door. The man opened the door and he saw the girls tied to chairs. He breathed out and handed the bag over.

"Riggs?" Roger said in a low voice. Riggs looked over at him.

"I'm playing by their rules." He told him.

"Good idea." Said the man. The same guy that walked to the door and opened it came over and got the bag. He then walked over and handed to his boss.

"Now for the girls." He told him. The man smiled.

"Yes for the girls." The girls walked out and were about to run over to him when the men that were behind them grabbed them. Riggs eyes got wide.

"We had a deal! Now give me back my girls!" He yelled. Roger looked over at him. His girls? He thought to himself.

"No, we have not had fun with them yet." The man smiled. Riggs gave him the most evilish look he had ever given.

"Kill the father and his friend." He told his man and they all pulled out guns.

"Now you are going to let us shot you or we will killed the girls in front of you." He told them.

"Fine." Riggs said and Roger looked at him.

"Fine, Really?" He asked him. The men were about to shot them when the SWAT team came in and they all froze. The man looked Riggs.

"We work for LAPD stupid." He said with a smile. Roger looked around and then at Riggs. The two men let go of the girls. The girls ran over to Riggs and he picked up Odette and hugged her and then moved and held and hugged Yvette.

"Daddy." Odette cried out.

"Daddy?" Roger and Avery looked at each other.

"Dad." Yvette hugged Riggs and was crying also.

"Did they do anything to you?" He asked her.

"No, nothing." She told him.

"Thank god." He breathed out. "Let's go home." He told them.

-Later-

Riggs was tucking in Odette and Yvette was standing beside the bed. Roger watched as Riggs leaned over and kissed Odette on the head and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you daddy." She said and closed her eyes.

"Love you too." He said. He got up and walked over to Yvette's bed and she got in and he tucked her in. He also kissed her on the head and she also kissed him on the cheek.

"Love dad." She said and Riggs smiled big.

"Love you too." He got up and walked out of the room.

-Later in the car-

Roger pulled into LAPD. Riggs was about to get out when Roger spoke.

"Okay what is going on?" He asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your girls?" He said.

"Oh that, yeah. I kinda am adopting them." He told him. Roger looked at him.

"What? He asked him.

"Yeah, I now know what was wrong. I need someone in my life to give me a reason to live. The girls are what I need." He told him. He smiled and got out. Roger sat there in disbelief.


End file.
